O Dia da Caça
by T. Lecter
Summary: ."Um dia é da caça, outro do caçador". Prendiam-se à essa estranha relação. Ela devia destrui-lo, não amá-lo. //NaruIno// Presente para Aldebaran Rosso Arena //Oneshot


_Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto. Se fossem meus eu teria vergonha do Sasuke e o mataria por inanição._

-

**O Dia da Caça**

-

_Dedico essa fic ao Dan, meu gêmeo siamês._

-

**_"Os fins justificam os meios" _**  
_(Nicolau Maquiavel)_

-

Ele estava atento à leitura do livro quando o vi pela primeira vez. Parecia distante, arredio e alheio às pessoas que o rodeavam. Seus longos dedos folheavam página por página com carícias suaves, como se acariciasse o corpo da mulher amada, enfeitiçado pelo prazer inimaginável que as palavras ali impressas provocaram em seu espírito. Não havia sinal de violência naqueles dedos, apenas o carinho vivo desprendendo-se deles, direcionando-se às folhas mórbidas. Os orbes azuis vagueavam fantasiosos pelas letras desenhadas no papel.

Seus cabelos loiros se assanhavam com o poder do vento e seus lábios fingiam um sorriso que não chegava a se exibir a quem o olhava de longe. A roupa preta lembrava uma manifestação de luto ocidental que era bem contrária a de sua etnia. Dedilhei o próprio colo por alguns segundos, mas foi impossível desalinhar o fascínio que a imagem alva daquele rapaz me causava.

Com uma das mãos eu me agarrei à foto que recebi. Na foto ele não parecia tão invejavelmente perfeito. Na foto era apenas um rosto pálido e sem atrativos, diferente daquele olhar compenetrado a se perder dentro de um livro.

Mordisquei meus lábios vermelhos e suspirei. Definitivamente aquele era meu alvo. Não havia tempo para apreciá-lo, embora meus olhos tão igualmente azuis desejassem por instinto se prender àquela visão angelical vestida como um corvo agourento. Era assustador se perder de amores absurdos por alguém a quem jamais vi antes. Logo eu, que nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. Logo Yamanaka Ino, que nunca hesitou antes de cumprir seus compromissos.

Não havia escolha, eu teria de eliminá-lo. Era isso, ou eliminar a mim mesma por ser incapaz de concluir meu trabalho.

O rapaz era Uzumaki Naruto, na minha lista ele era 'O Alvo'. No meu coração era um estranho mito do qual jamais suportei a existência. O amei imediatamente. Minha missão era matá-lo aos poucos, com doses afiadas de um veneno delicado. Tinha de devorá-lo, como uma Viúva Negra, era isso que faziam _mulheres como eu._

Eu era uma profissional no quesito destruir o coração dos homens. No entanto, num décimo de segundo, me vi incapaz de maltratar _aquele_ homem. Eu quis ligar para a cliente, quis dizer que era impossível fazer aquilo. Eu quis correr para os braços dele e esquecer que minha missão era deixá-lo em pedaços. Um abraço jamais o espedaçaria.

Era inevitável, eu precisava ir.

As minhas sandálias chocavam-se furiosas contra o meio-fio, meus olhos miravam o rapaz a devorar o livro, meus longos cabelos loiros eram assanhados pelo vento intenso e os meus lábios se apertavam, procurando num viveiro de desculpas uma que fizesse sentido para estar caminhando tão nervosamente na direção de quem deveria ficar nervoso com a minha presença.

Era constrangedor amar o inimigo.

Prendi-me, então, à única certeza que tinha: ele também dilacerava corações. Ao menos um e disso eu podia ter certeza. O coração da mulher desesperada que me ligou, perguntando preços, exigindo perfeição e que o fizesse sofrer tanto quanto ele a fizera.

Era mesmo possível aquela perfeição exacerbada e luminosa ser capaz de provocar algum sofrimento em uma mulher? Não seria, talvez, algum equívoco da louca que me ligou? Eu me via incapaz de imaginar aquele sorriso inocente magoando o coração de alguém. Uzumaki Naruto não seria capaz. Eu queria acreditar nisso e meu coração fazia questão de ignorar o cérebro, dizendo-lhe que com certeza aquele homem não era desse tipo. Naruto desenhava luz com seu olhar, não podia guiar alguém às trevas.

Então ele me notou. Eu estava parada, imóvel, inóspita, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, devorando os últimos vestígios de calma que poderiam ainda existir em minha expressão pálida. Ele notou o quanto tremi ao encará-lo. Notou tudo, até a luz a se desprender da íris de meus olhos claros. Fechou o livro e sorriu determinado, tornando-se semelhante a um inocente anjo recém-criado, pronto para receber a missão divina que Deus lhe reservara.

- Parece nervosa, senhorita. Precisa sentar? – apontou o espaço livre em seu banco de praça e esperou em silêncio por alguma resposta minha, e ela estava determinada a não vir. – Quer alguma coisa?

Senti a perdição me devorar e lançar no fogo eterno das sensações mais incabíveis e impossíveis do mundo. Aquela bendita voz, que deveria soar como um disparo de flechas cruéis de um homem sem escrúpulos, soou como harpas angélicas num concerto divino aos pés do Olimpo. O odiava por conseguir ser tão completo. O odiava por ser tão gentil.

- Acredita em destino? – perguntei, permitindo-me escorregar pelo banco, encostando-me ao apoio lateral e tentando manter uma distância segura daquele homem de amor contagioso.

- Do tipo...? – os orbes celestiais perscrutavam-me, analisavam minhas curvas, meus tons e cores. Silenciosamente Naruto adentrava o caminho mais seguro para domar-me sem sequer um toque.

- No instante que o vi eu acreditei que não poderia fugir sem antes vir aqui dizer a você que fuja. Sei que há algo reservado a nós dois, e que um de nós sairá tremendamente machucado. Acredita nisso? – fiz força para que a voz não falhasse. Seria constrangedor, mas seria bom para os negócios. O pior de tudo, é que eu estava sendo sincera, e isso não seria bom em hipótese alguma.

- E viu isso nas cartas ou nos búzios? – zombou, libertando o riso mais lindo e límpido que os meus ouvidos de ladra de corações lembraram já ter ouvido.

- Vi na ponta dos seus dedos no instante em que os encontrei – permiti-me sorrir, tentando esconder o nervosismo que a presença e o riso dele causavam em meus órgãos internos. Convulsionaria dali alguns segundos caso ele não parasse de me encarar.

- E eu jurava que você diria que viu isso no fundo dos meus olhos!

- Eu não me apego a nenhum lugar-comum, pode ter certeza – e odiei a hipótese de ele ter-me imaginado prendendo-me a um. – Seria pedir demais que você voltasse a ler para que eu pudesse observá-lo?

- Perdão, mas eu, por acaso, virei um objeto de estudo seu? – então seus olhos buscaram de novo as folhas que tanto amavam, matando-me de ciúmes e alívio.

- De uma forma bem complicada para que eu possa explicar, mas sim. Preciso estudá-lo minuciosamente – comecei a fazer isso quando reparei nos dentes perfeitamente brancos brilhando para o livro que voltava a receber sua atenção.

- E posso saber o nome da minha nova dona? – indagou sem malícia, deixando-me livre para pensar o tempo necessário antes de conseguir responder àquela pergunta fantástica.

Ouvi-lo me chamar de "minha nova dona" era um exercício maravilhoso para o ego, na verdade, senti meu ego inflar a proporções preocupantes naquele momento. Quis tomar posse de meu novo brinquedo, mas por alguma infeliz casualidade, não consegui enxergá-lo como alguém fácil de manipular. Era frustrante.

- Meu nome não é importante – na verdade eu apenas não consegui pensar em um. O verdadeiro não podia ser dito a um alvo. Mas aquele alvo em especial não merecia um nome falso. – O que importa é que preciso estudá-lo.

- De onde você saiu? Havia muitas outras loucas por lá? – de repente ele deitou o livro sobre o colo e eu estremeci, ele estava rindo de novo, me encarando. – Você não quer me matar, quer?

- E se eu disser que quero? – minha consciência decidiu me abandonar e deu lugar à única razão para existir que eu tinha naquele momento: "Uzumaki Naruto". – Se eu disser que quero seduzi-lo, enfeitiçá-lo e depois machucá-lo, destruí-lo, espedaçá-lo e deixá-lo sozinho, sofrendo e agonizando? Se eu disser que sou realmente louca?

- Acredito sem pestanejar – Naruto voltou a ler e um longo suspiro anunciou que ele ainda diria algo. – Suponho que já saiba o meu nome. Então, já que acabamos de estabelecer certo nível de intimidade, e como eu já sei que pretende fazer de mim algo além de uma vítima, que tal um jantar, Senhorita sem nome?

Como ele podia se jogar na rede do pescador que pretendia jogá-lo ao fogo na primeira oportunidade? Se ele soubesse que ao fazer aquilo tornava ainda mais difícil, para mim, conseguir fazer as coisas das quais fora encarregada de fazer... Será que ele sabia? Por um segundo pensei na hipótese de eu, e não ele, estar caindo numa rede de onde era praticamente impossível sair ilesa depois. Mas não me importava mais.

- Estarei te esperando aqui hoje à noite – eu disse.

- E nem sequer um endereço onde eu possa buscá-la? – e notei os lábios maldosos fingindo frustração.

- Nem isso – era óbvio demais: quanto mais informações eu desse àquele lobo, mais fácil seria para ele devorar meu coração. Eu tinha de lembrar-me do que ouvi quando pediram que eu o fizesse sofrer "Ele não sabe amar uma mulher". Eu ainda era uma mulher. Eu ainda queria ser amada. Podia ser frustrante, mas a verdade é que ele era a pessoa mais amada do mundo naquele momento e já estava me fazendo sofrer.

- Muito bem, nos encontramos aqui à noite – Naruto ficou de pé, e só aí vi o quando era alto. Seu livro seguro em seus braços, rindo de mim, exibindo-se, mostrando quem era o dono daquele contato físico tão terno e seguro. Eu odiava aquele livro. Odiava a forma como os dedos carinhosos lhe tocavam e me hipnotizavam. Era quase indecente.

- Para onde está indo? – eu não pude sequer fingir que não me importava. Agora tendo eu o conhecido, não podia mais deixá-lo ir. Não queria deixar.

- A Assassina sem nome quer saber para onde eu vou? Você é mesmo louca! – contra a luz, seus olhos conseguiam decodificar minha alma, retalhar minha razão e sufocar minhas palavras sem formas. – Eu quero ler. E você me interrompeu.

Eu não sabia que era impossível odiar tanto assim um livro. E antes de deixá-lo ir, me apressei em ler o nome do objeto de minha repulsa. E lá estava ele, zombando de mim, com aquele título forte e irritante a me chamar. _"O Príncipe" -_ o mais irritante é que eu gostava dele. Se o Naruto lia com tamanha oblação àquele livro, eu poderia mesmo acreditar que ele não se importaria em dilacerar meu coração caso fosse necessário para seu próprio bem.

--x--

E o jantar não poderia ser mais completo. Seus olhares me desvendavam aos poucos. E seus sorrisos sempre tão espertos me davam a impressão de que o mundo estava tentando parar de girar para evitar minha tontura. Como ele era capaz daquelas coisas, eu realmente não sei.

E quando, durante o jantar, ele segurou minha mão, pude sentir o calor que provinha dele. As ondas quentes de sensibilidade se desprendendo daqueles dedos longos e macios. Insuportavelmente desejável, é o que ele era para mim. E cada minuto que passava eu me sentia mais próxima do erro ao para qual minha tarefa não podia caminhar. Era estúpido demais dizer isso, mas eu estava apaixonada.

- Vinho? – Naruto ofereceu, abandonando minha mão trêmula sobre a mesa e trocando meu calo pela frieza intensa daquela garrafa. Eu conseguia odiar tudo que ele tocava, eu conseguia invejar tudo que ele tomava em mãos. Senti inveja, também, da taça na qual ele encostou seus lábios carnudos, invejei o guardanapo que limpou o canto da sua boca, invejei o garfo que tocou sua língua sábia, essa que me falava coisas desconexas. – Então, desde quando pretende me matar? – perguntou entre risos. Ele não me levava a sério.

- Não quero responder – sempre considerei a omissão mais digna do que a mentira. Ele não podia se decepcionar comigo caso eu apenas evitasse contar certas coisas, podia?

- E vai mesmo me seduzir e brincar comigo, antes disso? – era estranho não encontrar nenhuma malícia em seus comentários, mesmo quando eles pareciam estar diretamente ligados a alguma segunda intenção. – Que estranha você é – eu queria tanto dizer-lhe o mesmo.

- E você não parece se sentir ameaçado pela minha presença.

- Deveria? Acho que ainda tenho um tempo de garantia. Quando eu começar a ser maltrato penso em fugir. Parece justo?

- Quando começar a ser maltratado, estará tão apaixonado que não conseguirá encontrar formas de fugir de mim – e eu, que sempre fui muito segura ao dizer isso, me via tremendo. – Não vai ter coragem para fugir.

- Você é tão apaixonante assim? – meu rosto queimou em vermelho vivo. Quis mentir com meus olhos, fingir ser por culpa do vinho, mas ele sabia ser a única causa para o meu nervosismo. Era incômodo ter um inimigo que te conhece tão bem. Talvez ele se sentisse assim também.

- Diga-me, Naruto, você não é do tipo que se deixa seduzir, é? – a simples menção de seu nome o fez parar de beber e fitar-me intensamente. Minha voz morreu e eu senti as palavras cortando minha garganta ao voltarem para o diafragma.

- Só posso dizer que vai precisar de mais do que um jantar à luz de velas caso tenha os planos dos quais falou – acompanhei sua mão parar sobre a mesa e caminhar dedilhando até a minha. Os dedos estavam frios, devido ao contato prolongado com a taça de vinho, senti um arrepio e mordi o lábio inferior. O mundo girou muito rápido e eu pensei que poderia desmaiar.

- Também não me deixo seduzir – tentei fugir do encontro dos seus dedos, mas vi que não tinha vontade de fazer isso. – Não adianta tentar.

- Então temos um problema! Com certeza temos! Por que eu não quero me tornar uma estatística, e você não quer perder pra mim, certo? – um caçador armado de vinho tinto me observava com sorrisos carismáticos e verdadeiros. Eu era o predador mais burro e ingênuo do mundo. Um predador que se deixa levar pelos encantos do que deveria ser sua caça, e o deixa ganhar posição de carrasco. Como eu era estúpida... – Quem te mandou?

- Isso também não é importante.

- Que tipo de assassina conta para sua vítima que pretende matá-la? – eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. – Não parece estupidez?

- Que tipo de assassina você acha que sou?

- O pior tipo. Do tipo que deixa o coração agonizando – prosseguiu ele, perfurando minha visão com seus olhos acusadores. – e vai embora sem disparar o último tiro. Você é a assassina da qual todo e qualquer homem normal deveria fugir.

- Meu Deus – eu disse sem perceber, entregando-me à sensação de fragilidade influenciada pela presença dele. -, então fuja! Não entendo por que continua aqui.

- Por que é óbvio que você também quer fugir de mim, embora eu não entenda por quê. Vamos simplesmente aceitar que ficamos bem juntos! É uma idéia divertida.

- Você é louco – minhas mãos liberaram um suor frio e incômodo e meus olhos se prenderam à visão dos lábios magníficos a sorrirem para mim.

- A assassina aqui é você – e, no entanto, ele parecia estar mais perto de disparar contra mim a arma dos últimos desejos. – E eu não sou um homem qualquer.

- Então não aprenda nada comigo, por favor – como se ele já não soubesse... Como se já não houvesse uma mulher sofrendo por culpa dele, rogando a Deus para que eu o deixasse tão mal ou pior que ela. Eu estava perdendo meu título de predador, estava descendo um degrau na cadeia alimentar. Mais um pouco daquele sorriso e eu me entregaria de bandeja a ele.

- Farei o possível para não aprender, mas adianto-lhe que sou um homem curioso e, – ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e sua expressão brincalhona remexeu a minha razão. Debrucei-me igualmente, esperando a conclusão de sua fala, sentindo o perfume do vinho em seu hálito, embriagando-me. – se você quiser, podemos fazer tudo em silêncio e no escuro. As chances são menores de eu tentar copiar seus métodos.

- Como eu queria ser capaz de odiar você mais um pouco, Naruto – seus lábios se aproximavam dos meus, insinuando-se. – só mais um pouco...

- Eu vou pedir mais vinho – e se afastou, antes de me deixar sentir seu gosto. Meu corvo branco tinha seus próprios métodos.

- Quem te mandou? – perguntei, entregando-me a um riso involuntário e nervoso.

- Ao contrário de você, eu não obedeço a ordens – que mal-educado, que mesquinho... – Vim por minha conta em risco – Quanta audácia...

- Preciso ir embora – e realmente precisava. Mais um pouco na companhia dele e minha coragem se estreitaria a ponto de só ser útil para dizer que o queria para mim.

- Por quê? Não gosta da minha companhia? – notei as fagulhas de curiosidade piscando em seus olhos azuis, iluminando o rosto surpreso por minha súbita necessidade de partir.

- Gosto – meus lábios se apertaram irritados depois de proferirem essa palavra. – É por isso que eu preciso ir embora.

- Deixa, então, eu levar você? – aquele rosto angélico tornava impossível proferir a palavra "não".

- Claro – e me permiti levar pelas mãos do caçador. Eu estava me tornando uma fera dócil demais... Porém o que eu podia fazer, se o toque das mãos dele na minha cintura era suficiente para me fazer baixar a guarda?

Por muito tempo eu fiquei à espreita, vigiando os passos e os joguetes daquele homem sorridente. Eu deveria odiá-lo e sentir raiva dele. Seria mais fácil abandoná-lo depois se eu fosse capaz de odiá-lo. Mas de todos os homens cafajestes e sem escrúpulos que conheci, Naruto era certamente o dono das mãos mais suaves e do sorriso mais sincero.

Depois de dois meses naquela troca de olhares e silêncios, eu estava definitivamente apaixonada e sabia ser impossível tentar fugir.

Meu jogo acabou. Eu deveria abandoná-lo sem nada nas mãos. Deixá-lo ao léu, sem nada em que pudesse se apoiar, humilhado e derrotado, eu devia pisar no seu orgulho. Mas como eu faria isso se já me via acorrentada nos braços que tão raramente me envolviam? Então notei que eu estava passando por cima do meu orgulho e não tão distante estava o dia de decidir como eu sairia daquela situação. Eu estava sem cartas na mão. Naruto tinha tudo, inclusive a mim.

E numa noite em que as cinzas se tornaram intensas, beneficiadas pela névoa de um inverno próximo, ele não me deixou sair sozinha do carro. Fez questão de me acompanhar até a porta, com todo o cavalheirismo do qual poderia dispor, a mão quente em minha cintura, os olhos fixos na porta à frente. E, quando paramos, eu tive certeza de que não poderia agüentar aquele sorriso tão próximo de meus lábios.

O toque da outra mão aqueceu meu rosto frio e então a chuva começou a cair em fagulhas frias, mas nada dissipava o calor daqueles dedos que me tocavam, nada diminuía a intensidade das chamas que faiscavam em seus olhos.

Mais uma vez, antes de sentir seus lábios nos meus, eu entrei em casa, sentindo-me vazia, sentindo saudade. E foi nesse dia que eu deixei de lado a tarefa. Reabri a porta, corri pela chuva, chamei seu nome, o abracei forte para sentir o pouco de calor que ainda restava em meio aquela água e o levei comigo para casa.

A sala parecia agradavelmente quente e suficientemente boa para que ali mesmo nos desfizéssemos de nossas roupas. E foi assim... Nosso primeiro beijo, o primeiro contato físico realmente intenso, a quentura do seu peito no meu e a força de seus braços envolvendo meu dorso. Os lábios de Naruto eram cautelosos, vagavam com lentidão por meu pescoço, deixavam uma trilha de beijos em meus ombros e sorriam enquanto caminhavam torpes para meu busto.

O amei. Amei com todas as forças e intensidade que poderia ser possível para uma mulher amar. Agarrei seus suspiros com meus lábios, tremi a cada contato, perdi o juízo por inúmeras vezes, fiz declarações de amor impossíveis, fiz tudo que não deveria fazer com ele. Tudo sem nenhuma palavra. Ele se tornou parte de mim, e eu não precisava dizer nada.

- O que vai fazer caso eu não esteja aqui amanhã? – ele me perguntou com a voz rouca, beijando meu queixo.

- Vou procurar você – mesmo que eu precise cruzar o mundo inteiro, pensei.

- Por quê? – Naruto me encarou profundamente, e sua curiosidade acentuava os detalhes daquele rosto branco.

- Por que eu é que preciso abandonar você. Você é quem precisa acordar sozinho.

- Nossa – parecia decepcionado, fuzilando meus orbes com as armas que possuía os seus. – Achei que diria ser por que me ama.

- Acha que eu diria isso? Mesmo? – manifestei meu pavor, era exatamente o que eu pensava em dizer. Mas como pode uma fera dizer que ama aquele que tem nas mãos o seu coração? Uma prova óbvia de masoquismo da minha parte, com certeza. E fiquei perturbada, por que mesmo permanecendo muda, Naruto lia meus pensamentos.

- Caso você me abandone aqui amanhã, eu vou lhe procurar – meu coração bateu forte diante da segurança de tal afirmação.

- Por que me ama? – me perguntava quando me tornei tão pretensiosa.

- Não. Por que odeio acordar sozinho – o sorriso brincalhão exibia-se para mim em bazófia. Queria mesmo odiá-lo só um pouquinho mais, o suficiente apenas para ter coragem de bater nele. De assanhar os cabelos dourados, puxá-los grosseiramente, deixá-lo para trás...

- Você é tão convencido. Odeio homens como você – mas na verdade me assustava lembrar que nenhum homem conseguia me tocar daquela forma. E suas mãos estavam presas às minhas pernas, moldando-se perfeitamente às curvas do meu corpo. O Naruto inteiro se encaixava perfeitamente em mim. Naruto me completava como se fôssemos peças de um quebra-cabeça. Completávamos-nos como um jogo de lego. Brinquedos um do outro.

- Você não me odeia, monstrinha – Monstrinha. Ele me chamou de monstrinha.

- Yamanaka Ino – meu nome, mas monstrinha... Definitivamente não.

- Ino... – e quanto ele sussurrou meu nome, eu perdi o controle sobre meu corpo, desejos e razão. Naruto me abraçou e beijou de novo e me deixou louca.

Tive a impressão de ver o tempo passar muito rápido sempre que Naruto e estávamos juntos. Não sei certamente quanto tempo passou até o dia em que recebi um telefonema exigindo resultados. Exigindo o sofrimento do homem a quem eu amava. E isso era ridículo. Uma mulher que o amava, outra além de mim, uma a quem eu aprendi odiar, querendo que eu fizesse minha parte, que roubasse dele tudo o que pudesse existir e tivesse valor, até a honra.

_- Já passaram cinco meses. Ele continua no emprego, continua rindo, continua passando por mim e fingindo que eu não existo. Não mudou em nada! O que pensa que está fazendo? – _cinco meses não parecia tanto tempo para mim.

- Esqueça. Não há como fazer isso. Ele não se deixa enganar por mulher nenhuma! – eu fui capaz de me mostrar incapaz só para não ter que concluir aquele trabalho. Então me pus num dilema: E se essa mulher procurasse outra pessoa para fazer o que eu não era capaz? E se ele tivesse de morrer de amores por alguma outra que não fosse eu?

_- Então arranjarei outra pessoa_ – era exatamente esse meu medo. Devia existir alguém mais profissional que eu. Alguém capaz de roubar tudo sem vestígios de comiseração. Alguém realmente fatal.

Foi quando decidi finalmente que nenhuma outra mulher roubaria o coração do meu Naruto. Se ele teria de sofrer por amor, se teria de ser deixado, se teria de passar o resto da vida lembrando-se de uma mulher e odiando-a e amando ao mesmo tempo, que essa mulher fosse eu. Outra não.

- Vá com calma! É só me dá mais tempo. Um mês, pode ser? – um mês passaria rápido demais. Um último mês para fazê-lo feliz e ser feliz com ele. Meu egoísmo estava finalmente conseguindo me deixar doida.

_- Um mês. E mais nada. Até mais._

Foram os trinta dias mais longos da minha vida, ao contrário do que imaginei que seriam.

Naruto estava sempre rindo, sempre acompanhando meus passos, levando-me a alturas impossíveis, compartilhando prazeres bobos e até infantis. Porém ele não compreendia minhas mudanças repentinas de humor, meus acessos de raiva – tudo parte de meu plano maléfico de devorá-lo – e freqüentemente ia embora mais cedo para evitar encontrar minha voz alterada culpando-o por qualquer coisa.

Só eu sei o quanto doía vê-lo passar por aquela porta, com seus olhos – sempre tão iluminados – apagados e vazios, tentando decifrar meus sentimentos. Era tão difícil atuar com ele. Fingir que não queria sua presença, resistir aos seus beijos, morder as mãos apaixonantes que me tocavam. Eu estava odiando a mim mesma. Mas abandoná-lo de uma vez era incabível. Não faria sentido. Eu tinha que fazê-lo sofrer aos poucos, tinha que acostumá-lo com meu abandono.

E antes do fim do mês foi ele que mudou.

Ao invés de ir embora em silêncio como costumava fazer, passou a responder em igual tom. Criticava meus hábitos, meus defeitos, apontava erros em tudo que eu fazia, ignorava meus carinhos quando eu – já impossibilitada de viver sem eles – lhe fazia algum. Naruto tornou-se frio, tanto quanto ou mais que eu. Estávamos nos torturando numa caça violenta. O predador tentando devorar a caça, a caçada querendo tornar-se caçador. Tentávamos nos odiar aos poucos... Ao menos um pouco.

Certa noite, cansada de tantas farpas atiradas contra ele, busquei seu abraço. Sua casa, sempre em silêncio e calma, estava quase explodindo de barulhos por conta de uma música quando eu cheguei lá. Bati inúmeras vezes, chamei, toquei a campainha, tentei ligar para o celular, tentei tudo para chamar sua atenção. Notei que eu seria incapaz de deixá-lo quando a hora chegasse e me senti inútil. Foi quando ele abriu a porta e sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Ino? O que está fazendo aqui? – Naruto saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, impedindo-me de ver o que havia lá dentro.

- Eu queria ver você. O que está havendo lá dentro?

- Por que quer saber? – na verdade eu já sabia. Mas ouvi-lo dizer seria um golpe mais forte, me daria um pouco de força para continuar com meus planos. Planos esses que não pareciam fazer sentido algum. Abandoná-lo para não ter que vê-lo se apaixonar por outra. Eu era tão estúpida. – Se já me viu, pode ir embora. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer e...

- Tem alguém com você? – meus olhos tentaram inutilmente ver através da porta.

- Talvez – aquilo era um sim.

- Tem? – e eu me recusava a acreditar.

- Sim – mesmo sem ter o direito de reclamar, não pude evitar que meus olhos me entregassem. Minha decepção era mais comigo mesma. Eu dei a ele todas as informações necessárias para fugir de mim quando eu quisesse fazê-lo sofrer. Provavelmente ele tinha aprendido algumas coisas, mesmo eu tendo pedido para que não aprendesse. – Não me olhe desse jeito! Você começou esse jogo.

- Isso não é um jogo – alterei o tom da voz, atingindo níveis exagerados de decibéis. Eu já nem notava a música que vinha do lado de dentro.

- Você vai me abandonar, não vai? – perguntou-me ele, como se me conhecesse em cada olhar ou expressão. Tornou-se impossível mentir para ele.

- Estou tentando te matar aos poucos – eu estava tentando cometer suicídio, também.

- E por que não faz isso de uma vez? Dói mais quando mata lentamente. Tortura e maltrata... Sufoca e... Droga, Ino!

- Eu avisei a você que seria assim – meu objeto de estudo era mais inocente do que eu o julguei. E mais esperto que o esperado. Ele conhecia meus planos, conhecia meus passos e sabia exatamente como se esquivar das conseqüências do sentimento que havia nascido entre nós. – Por que está com outra mulher?

- Estou tentando fugir, como você me aconselhou – ele sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite. Sua voz rouca, confessando sua travessura de ter seguido a risca os meus conselhos. – Dói menos se eu fizer assim.

- Isso machuca – eu disse, esquecendo por um momento que a culpa daquilo tudo era minha.

- Eu sei.

O vento assanhou meus cabelos, e eu fiquei imobilizada. Minhas mãos suavam. Eu reconheci nele o mesmo homem enigmático e gentil que encontrei naquele parque, perdido na leitura de um livro, deixando-me inebriada. A íris dos seus olhos brilhava, suas mãos perfeitas estavam escondidas dentro dos bolsos e seu silêncio me dava permissão para decretar o fim.

- Sim, eu vou te abandonar.

- Quando? – perguntou, sem nenhuma surpresa aparente na voz.

- Quando você menos esperar.

- Estou esperando isso desde o dia que nos conhecemos – e claro, por culpa minha que decidi contar a ele meus planos de abandoná-lo um dia.

- Então não vai ser surpresa, não é?

- Surpresa ou não, vai doer do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sei – essa era a minha especialidade, afinal.

- Ino... – reconheci a forma curiosa com a qual ele chamou meu nome, e uma chama pequena reacendeu a esperança em mim. Encarei-o por algum tempo até ele voltar a falar. – Você consegue me odiar um pouco mais, agora?

- Não.

Ele me abraçou, imaginei ser a última vez. Meus nervos explodiam num festival. Meu coração batia tão forte que imaginei ser possível ele ouvir. Fechei meus olhos e me abandonei no abraço. Amarrei algumas lágrimas nas pálpebras e não as deixei caírem. Queria que aquele último momento fosse eterno.

- Até mais, Ino.

Não foi uma surpresa, para mim, receber novo telefonema, agradecendo e parabenizando o sucesso do trabalho. No primeiro instante, sofri ao imaginar que Naruto pudesse estar sofrendo, no segundo instante entendi a razão de toda aquela excitação: ela estava com ele de novo. Estava com ele desde a maldita noite em que nos despedimos. Estava lá, do outro lado daquela porta, certamente de braços abertos para recebê-lo quando ele entrasse decepcionado com o destino de seu último romance.

Senti ciúmes dela. Senti raiva de mim mesma. Como eu era exageradamente burra. Só imaginar Naruto com ela... Causava-me calafrios.

E meus dias se apagaram lentamente. Sem a presença do sorriso dele, dos beijos, as mãos macias, a voz rouca e os sussurros na calada da noite, eu fui me deixando abandonar no vazio da falta que sentia dele. Imaginei todo o feitiço sendo virado contra mim. Eu era um predador ferido, deixado para morrer no meio do campo, observando seu caçador fugir feliz ao lado da mulher que desejou profundamente vê-lo sofrendo como ele a fizera sofrer um dia.

Meu objeto de estudo superou sua pesquisadora. Só me restava o desejo de que ele realmente tivesse seguido sua curiosidade a risco e desvendado meus mistérios, usado seus métodos e aprendido a ser um destruidor de corações ainda mais perfeito do que já era. Conseguiu destruir o meu em um segundo – aquele em que o vi pela primeira vez –, eu esperava que ele fosse capaz de voltar pra mim um dia... Desistisse de fugir, e voltasse para me matar, dar último tiro de misericórdia.

Passei dois meses sem ele. Era o que dizia o calendário. Meu coração dizia que passei séculos. Muitos séculos. Sessenta dias passaram e então ele estava no banco de uma praça, folheando um livro com delicadeza, seus longos dedos folheavam página por página com carícias suaves, como se acariciasse o corpo da mulher amada, enfeitiçado pelo prazer inimaginável que as palavras ali impressas provocaram em seu espírito. Eu me apaixonei de novo, imediatamente. Como ele conseguia fazer isso, eu não sei. Não faço idéia. Mas eu caminhei na direção dele.

- Naruto?

- Eu disse que se você me abandonasse, eu ia te procurar.

- Achei que você e ela... Sabe, a mulher que...

- A que mandou você acabar comigo? Sim, sim... – ele riu, parecia lembrar uma piada incrivelmente engraçada. – Eu a abandonei de novo.

- Perdão? – meus olhos corriam do seu rosto para o "O Príncipe" preso em seus dedos.

- Como ela pôde me mandar uma mulher incrível e depois dizer a ela que me abandonasse? Isso não foi nada gentil da parte dela. Eu a detesto! Nossa! Como eu detesto aquela mulher! – era impossível não acompanhar aquela gargalhada linda.

- Você fez isso de novo? – aquela era a bronca mais idiota que eu daria na vida. – Abandonou a mesma pobre mulher duas vezes? Você não tem escrúpulos!

- _"Os fins justificam os meios"_ – disse ele, apontando o livro em suas mãos. Eu nunca gostei tanto de Maquiavel como naquele dia. (1) Seus meios eram assustadores! Quase tanto quanto os meus. Ignorar minha existência, entrar nas minhas discussões, reclamar de tudo, me deixar encontrá-lo com outra em casa... tudo para no fim voltar para mim. Dando-me gotas do meu próprio veneno só para voltar para mim depois. Maldito Naruto...

- Caramba, Naruto... Eu queria te odiar só um pouquinho mais.

- Será que um dia eu vou entender o porquê de você querer tanto me odiar?

- É que se eu fosse capaz, ia conseguir me enfeitiçar um pouco menos. Ia ter menos medo de ser abandonada e ter mais chances de sobreviver a isso. Você é insuportavelmente perfeito. Como eu odeio você! Droga! O que custava odiar só um pouquinho mais? Só um...

E ele tomou meus lábios, deixando o livro de lado, abandonado. E posso apostar que aquele bendito livro sentiu inveja de mim. Eu não conseguiria abandoná-lo. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas isso era o de menos, por que eu continuava ao seu lado.

x--Fim--x

-

**N/A**: LOL? O.O' Certo, eu achei o tema um leesho! Ino a Femme Fatale e o Naruto o gostosão perfeito... Certo, eu adorei os dois desse jeito! MUAHAHAHA! Ok, confesso, eu gosto dessa fic. u.u Naruto/Ino é sempre lindo! Exala glam! Tudo brilha quando eles passam! O.O Tá bom, parei.

Sobre o título, me apeguei ao "Um dia da caça, outro do caçador", não me perguntem quem, nessa história, era caça e quem era caçador, ou eu irei pessoalmente arrancar vossos intestinos e vos farei engoli-los crus, infiéis! Ò.Ó

**(1)** _Quem já leu "O Príncipe" do Maquiavel deve saber que foi daí que surgiu o lance de "Os fins justificam os meios". Certo que no livro trata da política, mas a frase é válida, também, quando o gostosão, vulgo Naruto, deixa a Ino ir embora – sofre o diabo por isso – só para ter o prazer de fazer a ex-namorada nojentinha sofrer em dobro por ter tentado o fazer sofrer nas mãos da loira. E, de quebra, ainda teve o prazerzinho de fazer a Ino lamentar um bocado antes de tê-lo, não? XD Peraí, eu estou mesmo explicando a fic? :S Credo! Fim de carreira, isso... Vou ali entrar de costas no mar._

_------_

_[EDIT] Sim, H.D'raven não morreu! TODOS BATENDO PALMAS, ISSO É TREMENDO! E ai alguém na arquibancada pergunta "E daí você ressurge das cinzas com uma reupagem? Deu aloka? Não, gente. Não deu aloka. É que eu realmente não morri (orly?) e penso que a centésima fic está ali na beira do abismo só esperando eu dar um empurrãozinho. Como a centésima fic é uma bizarra continuação DESSA FIC AQUI (decidi isso hoje, OH!), achei que seria interessante que essa estivesse no topo só para que depois não me chegassem perguntando onde diabos estava a primeira parte da história e bla bla bla... Não adiantarei nada, ok? Apenas que a fic é tensa e que vocês não serão obrigados a ler e gostar dela. MENTIRA, SÃO SIM. RÁ! Ok, finjam que essa é uma nota fantasma, se não tinha lido isso ainda, mande review agora, se já tinha lido e leu de novo, manda review de novo -qnumfas/ E se já tinha lido, não leu de novo e não quer mandar review, bom.. Espero que o próximo da lista do Infinitamente Prolongado seja você. /piada hiperinterna/_

**E MANDEM REVIEWS, CARAMBA! Ou seus olhos explodirão em 5... 4... 3... 2...**


End file.
